


Just Another Night at the Hanged Man

by GrumpkinVicky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Fenris goes to the Hanged Man for a quiet drink, when has the Hanged Man ever been quiet?
Relationships: Fenris/Carver Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Just Another Night at the Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yummychii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummychii/gifts).



The Hanged Man was packed which was hardly unusual. What was more unusual was the lack of the Junior Hawke, either of them. The elder twins were in fine form, Garrett sitting on a chair back with his feet on the seat, and Marian doing a traditional Lothering dance on the table cheered on by Isabela.

“Aveline.” Fenris couldn’t help but look around for the missing younger siblings, even as the elders were demanding attention.

“Fenris, word of warning, reports of noises coming from the abandoned mansion,” Aveline said, leaning back out of kicking range as the traditional dance got more animated.

“Feeeennnrrisss, isn’t Marian flexible.” Isabela pointed at her as if he couldn’t see the flailing arms and legs. 

“Quite, is Tethras in?” Fenris asked Aveline quietly, avoiding sitting down next to Garrett who had lifted his feet off the chair. 

“He’s busy helping Sunshine and Junior.” Aveline murmured, giving him a knowing look. “Not up for being mauled?” It was a running joke at that point how desperate the two elder twins were to get their hands on Fenris. He was invited to everything, from killing slavers - which he liked, to helping them pick out clothes - which he declined. Several times. 

“I promised Bethany that I would take Carver out to practice with his new weapon.” Aveline gave him a knowing look. “Do you know where they went?”

“They were heading down to see Anders.” There was something else, but Aveline wasn’t saying. He managed to leave whilst Norah was busy shouting at Garrett for knocking into her with his arm as she was carrying a tray of empties back to the bar.

It didn’t take too much longer for Fenris to make his way down to the clinic, even if he did debate the wisdom of it as he saw the lit lantern. He could hear Bethany giggling through the shut door, giggling at least meant that there was no true danger. Although Bethany had giggled when they’d been in the damn mine of dragonlings and one had taken a fancy to Carver’s backside. Fenris felt the beginnings of a smile for the first time that day.

“We’re closed,” Anders shouted as he went to open the normally open door. 

“It’s Fenris.” It wasn’t necessarily the name that would get the abomination to open his door, but Bethany would. Bethany liked Fenris, and Fenris didn’t hate Bethany.

“Uh, you can’t come in,” Carver shouted, he sounded anxious. Carver never turned Fenris away. There was the sound of the siblings bickering, before the noise of the key turning in the lock.

“You can come in, Carver’s just being a big baby.” Bethany cooed, and Fenris was greeted with the sight of a boot being lobbed in her general direction from behind one of the clinics' screens.

“What is it?” Anders asked snippily, as Fenris couldn’t help but look around the room curiously.

“I was worried when Aveline said that you needed help.” Bethany gave him the same knowing look that Aveline had.

“Oh, it’s nothing to be worried about, Carver just needed some advice from Anders.” Which didn’t explain why the Dwarf was here, looking smug.

“Uh, Bethy can you give me back my clothes?” Carver asked, as Bethany shook her head gleefully.

“Not until you show us.” 

“No, not unless Fenris leaves.” There was more than a hint of panic in the younger Hawkes voice.

“I can wait outside,” Fenris smirked as Bethany shook her head violently.

“Please Fenris, I’ll owe you.” Fenris didn’t take more than a step when the Dwarf clomped to the door and closed it, not leaving.

“Is he gone?” Fenris couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard Carver sound so nervous. No, he could. Oooh. That would be the reason behind the evil grin on his twin’s face. 

“Would we lie to you?” It was clear Carver wasn’t convinced by Bethany’s answer.

“Look, we can’t spend all night doing this, if you want to try the others on you’ll have to show her the first.” It was clear whatever was happening, Anders was not only very much involved but also irritated by it. Perhaps Carver had a new tattoo, another barking mabari that had got infected. 

“You can’t laugh Bethy, and Varric if you tell anyone at all…” Carver called out, the screen trembling as it was clear the man was trying to gather his confidence.

“No laughing, promise.”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll set Leandra on me,” Varric smirked as Fenris settled down to wait.

It took a few moments more before Carver stepped out from behind the screen. He shot back behind it as soon as he spotted Fenris but it was too late. Fenris had seen what Carver and Anders had been up to.

“I’m moving in with Anders, you can tell mother why.” 

“You are not moving in with me at all.” Anders groused pulling back the screen properly as Carver, dressed in a knee-length barmaid’s outfit squawked. 

“You have knobbly knees for knee-length,” Varric commented, as Bethany nodded seriously.

“He does, Marian does too, but Garrett’s like me and Mum, proper knees.” Carver was bright red, as Fenris couldn’t form a single thought.

“What do you think Fenris?” It was clear that Carver both did and didn’t want to know the answer to Varric’s question.

“Uh?” Fenris couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him. “It’s nice?” 

“This is why we didn’t bring you.” Bethany gave him a smirk.

“Why?” Fenris asked, unable to stop staring at the sheer amount of flesh Carver had on display. 

“Because you have no fashion sense Broody,” Varric drawled as Carver threw his arms up in the air.

“I meant, why is Carver wearing a dress?” Fenris found himself moving closer to the redfaced lad.

“Oh, you mean why have the infamous Hawke twins pimped out their youngest brother to the Templars?” Bethany asked innocently as Carver hissed at her to hush.

“What?” Fenris touched the bunched up sleeve that half hid the latest tattoo.

“It’s nothing, just, nothing.” Carver stepped back, only to stand on Anders foot.

“Watch it, idiot, else I’ll leave you to Varric’s delicate hands,” the tone didn’t quite match the words Fenris thought. If anything Anders seemed to be enjoying Carver’s discomfort as much as Bethany was.

“I think we all can see that this is a bust or not a bust. Do you think that’s what it needs, some padding in the chest area?” Bethany asked as Carver smacked his head against the wall.

“His knees are too knobbly like we said, he needs something else.” Varric tapped his infernal bow.

“He’s too much of a puppy for the barmaid getup.”

“Wait, how is this to do with the templars?” Fenris asked Bethany who grinned.

“Well, Marian owes the Knight-Captain a huuuuuge favour, like Gallows sized favour.” Carver threw a pillow at his sister as she happily started to tell the tale.

“Bethy please, no, don’t, it’s bad enough I have to do it,” Carver whined, Fenris was even more intrigued.

“The Templars have a big Yule party, where they like to let loose.” Varric picked up the story as Anders pushed Fenris back, the screen being pulled to hide the cringing lad.

“So?” Fenris asked, unable to keep a smile off his face.

“So, the Knight Captain doesn’t have a date.” It was at that moment that Fenris began to feel something other than amusement. “He wanted to take Garrett in a dress to make the Knight Commander happy after the whole last couple of years…” Bethany happily carried on as Varric was watching Fenris in the way that meant this would end up in one of those infernal stories of his.

“But Garrett said he wouldn’t because he has a reputation to uphold. But the Knight-Captain had only requested Marian’s brother…” 

“BETHANY!” Carver threw another pillow from behind the screen almost hitting Varric.

“Marian made Carver agree to it because she has some big dark secret that he doesn’t want getting out.” Bethany blithely continued. Fenris had an idea what that secret was.

“Look, it’s no big deal. I just go get made fun of for an evening and then we can all forget about it.” Carver mumbled, not looking up from his feet as the screen was pulled back. Anders had changed the skimpy barmaid outfit for a Chantry Robe.

“I mean, no knees, so that's a good thing.” Bethany nodded agreeing with Varric.

“Though it’s not exactly a dress,” Anders commented circling the normally confident man.

“True, and the Knight Captain did request a dress,” Bethany added.

“What the Knight Captain wants, other than Sunshine here, the Knight Captain gets.” Bethany hugged the Dwarf as Carver shrugged.

“I mean, there was one that I thought maybe would suit Carver, but it’s debatable.” Anders pulled back the screen and there was only the sound of whimpers as the robe was thrown onto the floor.

“So, do you know what the big secret is Fenris?” Bethany asked.

“No he doesn’t, it’s a secret Bethy, that’s the whole point!” Carver answered for him. 

“I’m your twin, it should be me that knows not Marian, but I bet if anyone else did know it would be Fenris… Fenris said this today, did you see Fenris split that man in two…” Fenris wasn’t sure how to react to that, Carver did as another boot came over the top of the screen.

“This is why I don’t tell you things like that!” 

“You nailed my hair to the bed,”

“I was nine, and you were annoying, Maker my ribs.” Carver yelped as the sound of laces being tightened cut across the chatter.

“All done you big baby.” Anders pulled the screen back to reveal Carver wearing a fairly plain blue dress, with what looked like one of the Pirate’s corsets tightly pulled in giving the illusion of a waist. It had the benefit of slits up the sides to hide his knees but show off his calves. Fenris thought that they were very well defined, and perfectly framed.

“And this is why we did come to Anders, you are a god amongst men.” Bethany clapped her hands together. “A bit of rouge on the lips and cheeks, we get you properly shaved, and the Knight Captain will be the envy of all the others.”

“No, no makeup, he just wanted the dress not makeup and I’m not shaving.” Carver rubbed his hand across the stubble that Fenris thought made him look ridiculously young.

“You’ll look silly if you don’t shave.” Bethany patted her brother on the arm.

“Bethy I look silly anyway, I’m not shaving.” 

“You don’t look that silly…” Fenris didn’t like the way that Anders said it, nor the look he was giving Carver.

“Fenris?” Bethany had the same smirk that Varric did.

“I think Carver needs to get changed so that we can go to the Hanged Man.” Fenris knew exactly what was going to happen, “Anders, I need to borrow the barmaid’s outfit.” 

“FENRIS!” He was greeted by Marian who had moved from their usual table to the bar top, and the Pirate was with her. Spying Garrett, who was busy arm wrestling with Donnic as Aveline watched, Fenris pulled Carver over having not let go of the lad’s arm since leaving the clinic. Carver had tried to disappear off twice on the way, even with the other three trailing behind cackling like crows.

“Can I have everyone's attention please,” Fenris shouted over the hubbub of the very drunken crowd. The noise dimmed and all eyes fell on him, as he thrust the dress at Garrett.

“Right, I would like to announce that Carver has done me the honour of agreeing to move in with me as my life partner. If anyone has a problem with that feel free to step up and we can take it outside.” The noise disappeared altogether as everyone stared.

“Congratulations!” Aveline raised her mug, and Donnic soon followed.

“As Carver is in a committed relationship he won’t be able to be the Knight Captain’s date. He has tried on the dress, it should fit.” Fenris pulled his Carver into a deep kiss. “He is mine, Marian. You will not pimp him out again.”

“I told you that the holidays didn’t suck,” Bethany shouted happily as Carver tried to throw a mug at her head in between kisses.

Fenris was pleased to have a heavy coin purse dropped into his pocket from the Dwarf as well. Perhaps he shouldn’t have let the secret go on as long as it had, but it would pay for the downstairs to be put into enough of a fit state that Carver would invite his mother over.

“Anders said he’ll lend you the blue dress,” Bethany whispered in his ear as she went to welcome him into the family. Fenris didn’t hate Bethany at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin, so remember when you gave me the prompts for the fic? Well, in my head I read it as Carver/Fenris/Marian/Garrett action. So then I thought maybe a Blind Date competition, but then when I started writing it Fenris was no Vicky, bad Vicky. This is what Fenris wanted, so blame him. But I got crossdressing, blackmail and pimping in ;)


End file.
